Diamond and Ice
by francisanwell
Summary: After Aster Phoenix and Gray Fullbuster gets sucked into an unknown dimension, the two needs to find a way out. But... the two have a lot of differences. How can they get over each other's attitudes until the time they successfully get out of that dimension?


After a pro duelist and an ice wizard get sucked from their worlds to an unknown world yet to be discovered, how will they work out their differences and return to their worlds without any other afflictions?

CHAPTER 1

**Duel Academy. Graduation Duel.**

"Representing the graduating class, from Slifer Red, Jaden Yuki," Chancellor Sheppard introduced Jaden from one side of the duel field.

The roars and applauses came out around the duel field as Jaden stepped up from the stairs and stood on one end of the field. The sounds went silent after seconds.

"Representing the team of the graduates, pro duelist, Aster Phoenix," Chancellor Sheppard then introduced Aster from the other side of the duel field.

As Aster stepped up the stairs and reached on his spot on the duel field, louder roars and applauses came. Most of the sounds came from elites of Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue.

"Now, everything is prepared. Let the duel begin!" Chancellor Sheppard finally marked the start of the duel. The audience strongly roared and yelled.

"Duel!" Jaden and Aster yelled.

"You ready, Jaden?" Aster asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jaden replied.

**Jaden – 8000 / Aster – 8000;**

_**Turn 1**_

"I go first, draw!" Jaden went first and drew a card.

"From my hand, I activate Polymerization," Jaden showed a Polymerization from his hand.

"By sending Wildheart and Bladedge to the Graveyard," he sent Elemental Heroes Wildheart and Bladedge to the Graveyard.

"Fusion Summon, Elemental Hero Wildedge in Attack Position!" he commanded then a muscular dark-skinned warrior with gold metal armor came out on his side of the field.

"Summon, Elemental Hero Sparksman in Attack Position!" Jaden commanded then a masked warrior with a blue and lightning body came out on his side of the field.

"I set one card," he set one card to his Spell and Trap Card's Zone.

"I end my turn," Jaden finished his turn.

_**Turn 2**_

"Draw!" Aster drew a card and grinned.

"From my hand, I activate Polymerization," Aster showed a Polymerization from his hand.

"By sending Plasma and Dogma to the Graveyard," he sent Destiny Heroes Dogma and Plasma to the Graveyard.

"Fusion Summon, Destiny End Dragoon in Attack Position!" he commanded then a dragon-armored fiend-like warrior came out on his side of the field.

"Destiny End Dragoon's Effect! I select Wildedge!" Aster pointed Jaden's Wildedge.

"Invincible D!" Wildedge was hit by a strong beam from Dragoon's dragon armor thus Wildedge was destroyed. The beam did not stop and had hit Jaden.

"Aaaaaah!" Jaden lost some Life Points.

**Jaden – 5400 / Aster – 8000;**

"Sigh. Can't attack," Aster sighed.

"I set two cards," he set one card to his Spell and Trap Card's Zone.

"I end my turn," Aster finished his turn.

_**Turn 3**_

"Draw!" Jaden drew a card. Jaden smiled.

"I activate from my hand, Dark Fusion!" Jaden showed from his hand the card that must have resembled from the Supreme King.

"By sending Clayman and Sparkman to the Graveyard," Jaden sent Sparkman from the field and Clayman from the hand to the Graveyard and continued, "Fusion Summon, Evil Hero Lightning Golem!" Another variation of Thunder Giant appeared on the field.

"Lightning Golem effect!" Jaden pointed at Destiny End Dragoon. Lightning Golem launched a lightning ball towards Aster's monster. BOOM! Destiny End Dragoon got destroyed through Lightning Golem's effect.

"Now, Lightning Golem, attack Aster!" Jaden commanded. Another lightning ball was launched at Aster.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Aster took damage.

**Jaden – 5400 / Aster – 5600;**

"I'm done," Jaden ends his turn with a smile of a child.

_**Turn 4**_

"Draw!" Aster drew a card. He grinned.

"By removing from play my Dogma from my Graveyard, Resurrect D!" Destiny End Dragoon's Special Summon effect was enabled thus Destiny End Dragoon was Special Summoned again.

"I activate from my field, Fires of Doomsday," two smoke-like demon creatures appeared on Aster's field.

"I summon, Destiny Hero Diamond Dude," he summoned a monster from his hand. It was a caped hero with diamonds on his body.

"By sacrificing these three monsters, I special summon Destiny Hero Plasma," the three monsters turned to blood and joined. From the blood came a blood demon that was Aster's ace card.

"Plasma Effect! I select Lightning Golem!" Veins came out from its wings and sucked Lightning Golem into his body. The effect increased Plasma's ATK from 1900 to 3100.

"I activate my other card, Mystical Space Typhoon," a cyclone appeared and went towards Jaden's Set card. It was Negate Attack.

"What?" Jaden said as he knew there was no other way to prevent Aster.

The crowd roared as loudly as they can.

"Destiny End Dragoon, Plasma, attack Jaden directly!" Both creatures launched their attacks at Jaden.

Destiny End Dragoon launched his beam at Jaden. Jaden yelled, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

**Jaden – 2400 / Aster – 5600;**

Plasma launched showers of blood on Jaden. Jaden was done for.

**Jaden – 0 / Aster – 5600;**

The students watched how strategy can finish a game quickly.

The monsters disappeared.

The students roared and clapped their hands.

Chancellor Sheppard, "This concludes our graduation duel. Let's give them a round of applause to the pro duelists!"

The students roared and clapped their hands louder than ever.

Aster walked close to Jaden and helped Jaden to stand, "Need a hand?"

Jaden smiled and said, "Sure! That was a great duel!"

Aster grinned as well, "It sure was until..."

There was something stuck at Aster's foot. It was a card. Aster flipped it up and saw it was Dimensional Fissure.

He showed it to Jaden and asked, "Hey Jay, why didn't you use Dimensional Fissure?"

Jaden scratched his head and said, "That wasn't in my deck."

Aster thought. Suddenly, a corner of the card was lighting up.

Another phenomenon had happened, the duel field exploded. BOOM! There was a bomb implanted on the field.

The light on the card was blinking faster and faster until...

The card sucked Aster in. It was a cursed card.

"Whoa!" Jaden went dull at what unexpectedly happened.

Jaden's eyes turned to Yubel's eyes and said, "Don't worry, Aster, I'll come get you."

Jesse Anderson who has also seen what happened went close to Jaden.

Jesse asked, "What was that? A cursed card?"

Jaden replied, "I think so but if it is a cursed card or not, it still sucked Aster in."

Jesse said to Jaden, "I'll join you too."

Jesse pleaded to Yubel from Jaden, "Yubel, lend me your strength."

Jesse's plea was successful. He seems to be possessed again by Yubel. Jesse now has the eyes of his alter ego (the possessed Jesse) which was dark orange eyes.

The cursed card burnt itself thus there was no way for the two to save Aster.

Jesse then drew from his deck the card Advanced Dark. He asked, "Hey Jay, you think Advanced Dark can be used to teleport ourselves in the dimension Aster was dragged into?"

Jaden replied, "Maybe. There's a moderate chance that we'll end up in a different part of the dimension. Will you take the risk?"

Jesse nodded. Jaden held Jesse's card and stared at the image. The eyes of Yubel responded and opened another dimension based on where the two would land. The two were sucked in to find Aster.


End file.
